The present invention relates generally to a system for easily and precisely positioning hardware in cabinets, drawers, bookcases and similar work pieces. More particularly, the system is for positioning and drilling holes or cups in components, such as, drawers and doors for handles and knobs, doors for hinges, side panels for drawer guides, hinges, clips or dowels, and adjustable shelves.
Presently, there are various tools, templates, guides and jigs on the market to locate and drill holes in cabinet drawers, doors and side panels, as well as various tools, templates, guides and jigs to locate and drill holes in other work pieces. Some of these tools, templates, guides, and jigs are adjustable or fixed and/or have limited use and some require the use of a separate measuring tape or ruler either prior to or during use to set the hole pattern. In addition, these existing tools require pre-measurement or alternate measurement means to center the tool on the current work piece. Furthermore, the current tools have a fixed construction that does not permit sufficient flexibility with work pieces of different configurations.
Thus, there is a need for a more versatile system of tools and/or jigs for positioning and drilling, which is easy to use, capable of carrying out multiple drilling tasks and compatible with various shapes and configurations of work pieces. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.